Perfectly Perfection
by DreamingPoet1988
Summary: Riley is an author, who writes under a pen name, since he's not out with his family. Things get steamy once Riley meets Jasper the photographers friend... Written for SWW Pic. Prompt Contest.


I OWN NOTHING…

This was written for a picture prompt contest and received third place! :)

Pen Name: DreamingPoet1988

Word Count: 2,553

Pairing: Jasper & Riley

Summary: Riley is an author, who writes under a pen name, since he's not out with his family. Things get steamy once Riley meets Jasper the photographers friend.

**Perfectly Perfection**

_**Riley POV-**_

_I'm late. I can't believe I am running late. I'm never late. Well except for today I guess. But then again it wasn't my fault the idea just hit me like a ton of bricks I had to get it onto paper before I forgot it all. And now, now I am running late to meet with Charlotte and the two models for the cover of my soon to be revealed book._

_I make it to Charlotte's studio two minutes late, I rush into the building giving, Heather, Charlotte's secretary, a polite smile before walking into the studio. Char calls "Rome-ing" since it is mostly set up to look like Rome or other destination places any of her clients would ever need. _

"_Hey, Char," I say when I walk in and see her. "I'm sorry I'm late I got this idea and I…" My voice freezes as my eyes land on a man standing next to her. His back was to me, but that didn't matter, he still grabbed my full attention. He wore blue jeans that were just tight enough, though not overly tight. His black t-shirt showed off his muscular back, blonde curls peaked out from under a black cowboy hat. This man was alluring and I haven't even seen his face._

"_Oh, Riley." Char says as she directs her attention to me, a huge smile on her face. _

"_Ri, I would like for you to meet my oldest and bestest friend, Jasper. Jazz this is Riley, the author." We shake hands, both seeming to be enchanted by the other. _

"_Riley I thought we would do something a little different," Char continues. You see Mike and Eric um, kind of canceled on me just a few minutes ago. But it's all going to work out, we're just going to use you and Jazz here as our models."_

"_What?" Jasper and I say at the same time, both of us seeming shocked at what Char had just said._

_Char had to be joking, she can't expect me to pose on the cover of my own book, that is why I write under a pen name, so that others don't know it's me. I mean like what would she think… "Ri, stop thinking what you are thinking. I can make it where no one will realize it is you. Even though I don't understand why you don't want people to know how deliciously talented you are!" Char yells, interrupting my train of thought. "Ok guys, now I had this perfect vision of what I was going to do with the models, but I think it will turn out way better than I had planned with the two of you, so Jazz go take off that hat and shirt. Ri, you come over here and let me fix your hair."_

_I knew that was just a ploy, my hair looked great, I even brushed it this morning. _

"_So, what do you think of Jasper?" She slyly asks me, playing randomly with my hair. _

"_Um, think about what? He seems nice I guess, haven't really talked to him." She gave me a large grin before pulling my shirt off and dragging me back to the photo shoot area._

"_OK, so I want Jasper to stand here with his back to the backdrop, and Riley I need you to come and stand in his arms, yes just like that.." Char says, man handling us till we are almost too close for comfort. Why did she have to do this and embarrass us like this? We just met and yet we're so close to each other I can feel his heart beating. "Now, just remember make small changes as I snap the camera."_

_And with that the photo shoot started, Jasper's rough hands moving from my back to my waist, my own hands wrapping around his neck. I lifted my eyes to his, almost melting at the intense turquoise-blue color I suddenly find myself swimming in. Time is nothing to me as we continue to slowly move, seeming almost as if we were in some kind of dance. _

_I'm so wrapped up in his intoxicating heat, that I don't even hear Char trying to direct our movements. _

"_I want to kiss you Ri." Jasper whispers as one of his hands snakes around my head and pulls me closer._

"_Yes…" Is all I am able to say before his lips sensually touch mine, all thoughts of speaking leaves me._

"_Perfect boys, just great!" Char suddenly yells, startling me and causing Jasper to pull away. "Now you don't worry about a thing I know I got the perfect shot, so look for my email by this time tomorrow." Char says as she walks off with her camera leaving the two of us alone. _

"_I would say it was nice to meet you, but that would sound too much like a goodbye…" He pauses for a moment his eyes boring into me as he smiles. "Would you like to continue to get to know each other during dinner?"_

_I had to hold back the yes that seemed to want to jump out of me. _

"_Yeah guess that could be fun, I know of this great pizza & wing place we can go to." I find myself saying before I can back out. I mean what was I doing? I never asked out a man as good looking as this. I smile as turn my back on him and bend down to grab my shirt, loving the sweet sound of Jasper's intake of breath._

"_Um, yeah, that would be um nice." His words stumble out as I straighten back up and turn back to face him._

"_Well, grab your stuff and let's go." I say with a smile._

_The chicken bacon pizza with ranch dipping sauce seemed to sate our hunger as conversation seems to flow flawlessly between the two of us, as we devoured our pizza with a side of honey BBQ wings._

_Finishing off my third beer I smile at my companion. _

"_What do you say about taking off and maybe continuing this at my place?" I whisper into his ear seductively. Might as well go all in, I've already asked him out after just meeting him. _

"_I like how you think Ri." Jazz says, pulling me into a quick kiss before standing. _

_I keep one eye on Jasper's blue Ford as he follows me to my apartment. Soon we'll be inside, and I will be free to explore the beauty of the muscles I saw while we were doing the photo shoot. _

_The moment we walk into my apartment his lips meet mine. I don't even give him the grand tour as I pull off his shirt, followed quickly by my own. And drag him towards my room, our lips not once leaving the other. _

_Our shoes and pants seem to just disappear as I lead Jasper over to my bed, pulling our lips apart just long enough to speak._

_"Please?" I beg tugging off my boxers leaving him a perfect view of my body._

_"Are you sure, Riley, this is what you want?" He asks pulling me towards the bed. _

_"Yes." That one word seemed to be his undoing, as he started moving faster than I would have expected. He discarded his own boxers and reach for the lube and condom on the night stand. _

_"I'm going to make you feel so good." He promises me, his voice rough and sexy sounding as I am pulled into a heart stopping kiss. Loving the way his hands seem to automatically reach for me. _

_"Jasper I want to feel you." I plead with him as he ever so slowly push one finger into me. Giving me one last kiss on the lips before trailing kisses down my neck and to my chest. Adding a second finger, he smiles at me leaning down and nibbling right on my collarbone. _

_It doesn't take long for his talented fingers to find my sweet spot, causing me to cry out in delight. It doesn't take long for a third finger to be added and for me to feel ready to have him inside of me. _

_His movements are careful and measured as he slowly enters me, his lips continuing their assault on my chest, pausing when I tense from the overwhelming sensation as he slowly starts to fill me. _

_"Yes...Please move." My words come out rushed, my breathing fast._

_The room is soon full of sounds of slapping skin and our moans of pleasure. The air seems alive with lust and desire. Hands freely roam skin; his calloused cowboy hands seemed to worship my body. My own hands cling to him, terrified of him slipping away. _

_Time seems to stop and it feels all too soon when I feel a delicious coiling in me, knowing that I am close._

_"Jasper please tell me you're close, I'm not going to last much longer." I beg._

_"I'm so close babe," He answers, his hands pulling me back to kiss him._

_"Then come with me." I say, when I know I can't hold back any longer._

_The moment the words leave me Jasper throws his head back and grunts, looking totally enticing and beautiful as he comes inside me. I follow almost immediately, coming all over our hot sweaty bodies. His arms automatically go around by body as he pulls out. We stay still for a few moments, both of us savoring the feel of each other's body as reality slowly comes back to us. I'm reluctant to move, but I do knowing we need to clean up or we would soon be a complete sticky mess. _

_I'm only away from him long enough to wet a cloth and clean us up before again getting into bed, this time I pull Jasper's back to my chest. _

_"I think I could fall very hard for you Ri." Jasper whispers as he turns in my arms, snuggling closer to me. _

_"Me too, Jasper." I say kissing the top of his head. The realization scaring me; I was so not ready for a relationship with Jasper. While I've never been ashamed of being gay I'm also not one to fully embrace it. _

"_What happens now, Jazz?" I ask pulling away from his warm embrace. _

"_What do you mean, Ri?" He whispers, one of his hands snaking down my chest._

"_What happens when you have to go back to Texas?" My question comes out so quietly I'm not even sure he hears me at first, as he doesn't answer right away._

"_Riley I was_

"RILEY BIERS you but down that pen and come downstairs now, our guest should be arriving any moment and I don't need you upstairs playing around with your journal when they arrive." My mother's voice startles me as I look down at my note book. With a small frown I put my pencil down and close and hide my notebook, not wanting my parents to find it.

The doorbell rings just as I am walking down the stairs.

"Annabelle so nice to see you again and welcome to our home, I don't know where my." She pauses as I walk into the room. "Riley there you are, come meet Annabelle she's a new nurse at the hospital with me. This is her husband Mike and their son Jasper."

"It's nice to meet you, Riley; I hope we can become friends." Jasper says with a grin as he shakes my hand, surprising me how cold his skin was.

"Yes it's nice to meet you Jasper; will you be a senior this year?" I ask, trying to keep myself calm, how was I just writing a book about this guy, a guy I'm just now meeting?

"I will be, though I turned 18 two weeks ago." Jasper answered with a grin.

"Oh really, Riley turned 18 about a month ago, it's so nice that the two of you are so close to the same age." My mother beams as she ushers us all into the dining room where my father and siblings were already sitting.

I don't even hear her introductions as Jasper leans close to me, his chest almost touching my back as his cool breath tickles my ear. "So Ri, how is your writing going?"

His words make my breath hitch. No one called me Ri, no one knew that's what I used in my stories.

"What?" I whisper as I turn to look at him.

"Don't worry Ri we'll talk about it later, preferably in your room alone." His voice is husky and rough, enticing me. Making me wonder what it is he was going to tell me once we were alone.

One hour and forty-nine minutes, that's how long it took my mother to serve dinner all of us to talk and for her to finally excuse us.

"Nice room." Jasper says as he walks in. "Though I think I liked your apartment better."

I give him a confused look as he pulls my journal out of my hiding place.

"What are you talking about?" I ask walking towards him, grabbing my notebook from him.

"I was bored here in town. My family and I are vampires, and I have this ability. They call me a mind walker. And well I can basically step into other's subconscious. There's not much I can control once I'm in but I can basically just go along for the ride. And what a ride you took us on. I'm so glad to actually meet you, you're an amazing author. It was fun living in your book." He says sitting down casually on my bed.

"So did it really happen?" I ask confused as I walk towards him.

"Yes and no." He cryptically answers. "It happened here," Jasper says, tapping my head. "But it has yet to really happen."

My heart feels as if it would beat out of my chest as Jasper pulls me towards him into a kiss, way better than the one we shared in my book.

"You smell so sweet my Ri." He whispers his lips traveling down my neck. "You're going to taste even better."

Its then that all his words sink in.

"Wait, a vampire?" I choke out as I feel a light prick on my neck, the sensation causing me to see stars.

"That's it my Ri, just relax. Let me show you the pleasures of being with a vampire." Those are the last words I hear before my world goes dark.

**Jasper POV-**

He was perfect, my young mate, so responsive and beautiful. And I couldn't wait to touch him again. He had felt so right there while I was walking within his mind, allowing him to control what it is he wanted me to do within his story.

I smile as I watch my bite fade. His response to my claiming had surprised me, I wasn't sure if it was natural for a human mate to black out from the feeling. But his expression as he rested was one of relaxation and not of pain.

"I will take care of you so well my mate." I promise, kissing him one last time before laying him on his bed and leaving.

**AN: Thank you for reading. As of right now I'm not going to promise a continuation. However I'm not going to say there won't be. **


End file.
